Exemplary embodiments generally relate to power plants, to prime-mover dynamo plants, and to electrical systems and devices and, more particularly, to motive fluid energized by externally applied heat, to fluid-current motors, to ventilation, to electronic cabinets, and to electrical systems and devices.
Data centers generate waste heat. Data centers house racks of electronic components in cabinets. Because the electronic components generate waste heat, the waste heat could be reused.